Sold Into Love
by CocoPuffs1993
Summary: A girl finds herself alone when her mom sells her to a strange place...will she get out alive or be stuck in a world that never ends in a happy ending.


Sold Into Love

Chapter One

I'm horrified as I watch the blood run down my arms. I soon realize it won't stop and I rush to the nearest bathroom. Why am I like this, Mae Lee asks herself. The pain hurts but it's not worth hurting myself because of it. I need help!

"Mom," I say as I walk into the room. "I need to talk to you about something." "Why in the hell are you in my room," my mom screamed. "Um… I don't know," I stuttered backing away from the harsh and annoyed tone.

She must be on drugs again I think with tears in my eyes. My mother has been like this ever since my daddy died on my fourteenth birthday. I hate it when she turns to drugs, she gets mean and aggressive. Last time I had to make up an excuse about why I had bruises on both arms. I don't know if my teachers believed the story about me falling off my bike.

As I sneak down the hallway I stop dead in my tracks, my mom is sitting with a man, talking quietly. What is she telling him? I listen intently. I can't figure out why my mom shook his hand so eagerly. Five thousand it is. Five thousand what, I ask myself.

"Well here's the little brat now," my mom says as she whips around. I duck waiting for the blow but it never comes.

"Yes she will do just fine. Is she full grown yet?" the guy asks as he looks me up and down carefully. It makes me uncomfortable the way he's staring at me; were no guy has ever looked before.

"Why in gods name does it matter, you said she had to be fifteen or older. Now give me the money and get out of my house."

"Yes ma'm," the man says as he grabs a hold of my hand. I'm terrified of how tight he is holding me. Where is he taking me? "Mom, help!" I cry out. She doesn't even turn around.

The man pulls me to a rusty pick up truck, throwing me in the passenger side. I'm so scared right now; I feel what little lunch I had start to come back up.

"Where are you taking me," I murmured silently, my words scrambling together. "What is this….I ask getting cut off.

"Shut up you stupid bitch, when your mom gave you up she didn't tell me you were so annoying." That's when the tears I have been holding back for days brake free from under my eyelids. I was sobbing forcefully, my shoulders jerking up and down. In the seat next to me the guys eyes softened, he reached out his hand slowly, taking my hand into his. I was startled by the touch, pulling away quickly.

"I know how you feel," the guy stated. "I'm taking you to my brother's house you then will live there with other girls your age. Are you okay?"

I don't answer, that's when he gets the fiery look back into his eyes. Why am I here, I'm only fifteen, not some stupid misfit who should have to go through this. As we pull into a driveway I watch the guy walk, I notice he walks with a limp. He goes to the brick house and rings the doorbell. As I watch I feel my palms getting sweaty, dots forming in my eyes, and then everything goes blank.

One hour…..

Two hours…..

It's been a long time, but I wake with a feeling as if someone's watching me. I sit up with a frantic gasp.

Chapter Two

There are two girls staring curiously at me.

"Who are you, and where am I," I stutter out.

"I'm Annabelle," said the cheery girl to my left. "And this is Maryanne," the girl pointed to the timid looking girl to her right. "So you're the new girl."

"Um, yeah I guess, but what am I exactly new to."

"*Gasp* you mean you don't know."

" No I don't know," I say as I mock her, tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry, It's just I'm really scared.

"It's okay I was scared my first year here too, but now I like the fun."

"What fun?" As I ask, her cheeks become flushed.

"Well……"

"Mae Lee will you come down here," a strange voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Annabelle must have seen the fear in my eyes because she grabbed my hand and we dashed to the bottom. When we got down the steps there was a strange man with a girl hooked to his arms.

"Mae Lee here is your outfit for tomorrow, get a good night sleep. I expect you girls to be ready and dressed by twelve."

"Okay Mr. Thompson," Annabelle said shyly.

"And for the last time Anna, call me Greg. Have a nice night girls."

As we walked up the stairs, and were ready for bed, I stared up at the ceiling crying. Why am I here, why did my mommy sell me to this strange place? I woke up to a strange noise coming from the room next to me. I looked to my right and noticed Annabelle was gone. I decided to check what the noise was and where it was coming from. As I stepped out of my room I see the bathroom light shining brightly. I'm timid to enter but I do anyways. Annabelle I say as I rush to her side. There Annabelle was lying quietly by the toilet.

"What's wrong?" I ask in one breath.

"I don't feel so good."

"Maybe we should go tell Greg, you look pale."

"No, no it's fine, besides we can't bother him until tomorrow, he's busy now." she blushed when she said it.

"Well we should get back to bed." I said with bad thoughts rolling through my head.

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke with a start, my heart beating rapidly. Annabelle was getting dressed.

"Sorry about waking you last night it's just I haven't been feeling good lately."

"Oh why not," I don't know but we should get ready it's almost noon.

I couldn't help but blush when I put on the two piece outfit. Even though I'm a skinny blonde I wasn't used to showing so much cleavage. As I walked down the stairs I got nervous and sicker with each descent.


End file.
